Hermione Instinctive choice
by malfoylover1
Summary: Over the summer,Hermione buys a book about a makeover. What will happen if she looks pretty. You get one jealous Ron, over protected Harry, and a Malfoy looking hot for Hermione. Crazy things can happen if you are beautiful. read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I really like this couple even though JK Rowling said that Hermione and Ron get married and have a child name Hugo, I mean seriously top witch of her class HERMIONE GRANGER couldn't think of a better name than HUGO, isn't that name kind of…..hm…….I don't know……..mayB WEIRD!

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, never gonna never will.

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room thinking. It was summer vacation, next year she will go to her 7th year of Hogwarts. Hermione granger didn't know what to do. That was a shock. Hermione always new what to do. She was the smartest witch in her year. She knew practically new everything. So what was she thinking about? She needed a makeover.

I know what you're thinking. A MAKEOVER. A totally nuts idea for her to think about. She was never really interested. She always though beauty came inner deep. She was never the one that spent a long time shopping. Everyone knew she never wore makeup, except if you count Chap Stick that even guys wear. Why was she doing thing. It all goes back to Ginny.

They were talking on the phone (I no so weird, but Hermione introduced phones to Ginny and Ginny made the weaslys buy one). Ginny was always looking her best. She had great straight hair, with beautiful face features, and she applied makeup and never looked like a clown with it. Ginny and Hermione were having a different conversation:

"What's up" Hermione said

"Nothing much" said Ginny "I want you to read this book called _How_ _to look and feel hot in 10 easy steps_".

"No way" said Hermione "What king of book is that? It's probably just a bunch of lies." Said Hermione hotly

"See there you go again, why don't you just read it. Is it because you're scared you might actually look beautiful (noo). You are a pretty person Hermione, and I am going to help find you outer beauty. If you don't cooperate, I'll tell everyone that you don't like Ron because Ron is convinced you like him." Said Ginny, proudly I might say.

"You cant, that will ruin our relationship, I can't have you do that. Guess you win. But I'm only going to do five steps of that book" shot Hermione

"Fine, But we start the week before school and we end it in school" Ginny shot back.

"Fine" said Hermione "thanks for helping me out, but I think it's going to be useless."

"Its not going to be useless, don't fret" said Ginny.

"Bye" said Hermione

"Bye" said Ginny.

And that was the beginning of a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it has been a very long time since I updated, but I never had any time during school

A/N: I know it has been a very long time since I updated, but I never had any time during school. I know that is a dumb excuse, but what am I going to do, I am only human and I am certainly not a pretty vampire named Bella with a hot man……………….

Disclaimer: why do I even bother, everyone knows that harry potter belongs to JK Rowling. However, just for the heck of it, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Happy?

Hermione Granger was freaking out; she made a promise with Ginny that she will do five steps from the book. However, she really did not want to, school was starting and she did not want to waste time doing stupid things. On the other hand, she knew Ginny was going to tell Ron that she does not like him, but she did not want to ruin there relationship.

So Hermione read the first step in the book aloud saying:

_**1. In order to be hot, you must look hot. So go get a makeover**_

Hermione sighed, "I am going to do this so I can feel confident", and she told herself that she was going to a salon, spa, and the mall. She also told her parent that she felt like getting a change and they gave her 5 thousand dollars. Even though her parent were dentists, they made a lot of money and she was there only daughter.

So she went to the salon and told the lady at the receptionist's desk. The woman said "May I help you" very distractingly painting her nails.

"Yes, I would like to cut my hair, highlight it, make it have volume, get an eyebrow wax, a tan, and I would like a professional doing my makeup", Hermione said.

The woman immediately snapped out of it and paid attention to Hermione. "Yes ma'm" she said. Then she led Hermione inside the salon. There were many mirrors and beautiful chairs and she felt like a princess. This was her first time into an expensive salon. There were only a few people there and she felt comfortable because she does not like to be with many people because it made her nervous.

She went inside, cut her hair shoulder length, and put chestnut color highlights in her hair. She had looking gorgeous. The eyebrow wax hurt, but they looked very pretty. She had a light tan and it looked better than her usually pale skin. Then a woman came and put on her makeup, she taught Hermione how to properly apply makeup. She taught her all the secrets of makeup and how to make herself look hot effortlessly.

When she was done, she exited the salon after she paid a very expensive bill and headed of to the spa.

Finally finished chapter two! I am definitely going to update in a couple of days, you guys can suggest ideas in the reviews area if you want. So please review!!

In addition, if you guys have awesome h/d stories, feel free to recommend them.


End file.
